Universal Dreams
by Granite54
Summary: First Fanfic Ever.. Brolly, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, all your favorites and something new! Next chapters coming out shortly, Brolly takes on a pupil and sets upon his universal domination!
1. Chapter 1

**Universal Dreams**

**By: Granite**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Dragonball, DBZ, or DBGT. I do however take credit for all names Ive created. **

This story takes place around the time Vegeta and Nappa arrive on earth and start thrashing things. I also have to warn you that this is obviously an alternate universe and things will change from the original story line from that of DBZ. Enjoy the show folks!

**Prologue **

**In the furthest corner of the Southern Quadrant lived a race of beings that few and far between knew of outside of the quadrant. They were a prestigious race that lived and died by Honor, much like the Saiyans a race of beings unheard of in there area. Unfortunately like all great things, that was about to end in the not so far distant future. **

**The Kraechens (Krah' Kens) were very much similar to you and I as far as body structure goes, average males being around 6 ft. to 6 ft. 4 in. tall, and females being around 5 ft. 6 in. to 5 ft. 10 in. Most Kraechens were born with short spiked hair that was either yellow or orange in color and as they grew older the tips would turn red. As these beings grew older in age so did there hair, whether it was slicked back and held into a ponytail or rose up in thick tufts of spikes, the longer it was usually meant the older you were. **

**There eyes held the real secrets to there power, the larger the flare in the eyes, would reveal the amount of power held within there bodies. The eyes were naturally onyx with waves of red/orange/yellow swirls indicating there moods usually. Though being peaceful people, they were also very well known for the tempers that rose only to quickly. Such was the case with most of the Royal Family, respected by all on the planet, they also ruled with a cold-demeanor which gave them little trouble in dealing with any unlikely uprisings. **

**The capital city Cemaria was the most extravagant metropolis ever created, where more then three-quarters of the population lived and prospered. The buildings were made of a black glassy volcanic rock mined, and formed in the northern polar regions of the planet. Using the magical efforts of there allies, the Kraechens were able to build gravity defying structures. The palace itself floated in the center of the city with spires rising from the tops of the domed buildings. Parks were located throughout the complex with volcanic lava running pathways all around the structures with an invisible force field keeping the lava from harming the Royal Family and the Elite Krasian Guard that used the walkways. Civilians lived in the lower part of the city with shops, markets, and about everything you can imagine along with the regular Krasian Army that guarded the gates and ramparts that were strategically set around the city. **

**The Krasian Guard wore black spandex tops and bottoms and white boots with red tips, and platinum chest and shoulder plates emblazoned with the crest of the Royal Family over there gi. The Krasian Army wore red suits with bronze chest and shoulder plates, with white boots and yellow tips. Uniformity and professionalism was enforced at all times, it was a strict culture, and had been for many a millennium. **

**The gravity of there planet Krasia Prime had a staggering 25x Earths Gravity caused by the magnetic pulls and gravity fields surrounding there gigantic planet. Friends and allies to many races, the Kraechens offered there assistance to any lesser races who required help. Unbeknownst to them there allies were fast becoming non-existent as a being of ultimate power made its way wreaking havoc through the quadrant and slowly making its way towards Krasia Prime. **

**Krasia Prime was a beautiful planet with lush green forests, valleys, mountains, along with the volcanic regions in the northern hemisphere which was where they acquired the raw material that made up the capital city. Though being beautiful in many aspects it was also a very dangerous world with Titans and Dragons ruling most parts of the world, and Volcanic, Tree, and Stone Golems roaming there territorial areas. **

**If it wasn't for the war commanders of the Krasian guard- Brachus, Gratis, Klestine, and Marcus the Kraechens would never of had Cemaria to call home. Along with being the most powerful of there race they were also the geniuses that came up with the walls that protected there city. King Emerus and Queen Celeste were loved by all, everyone would fight and die for there ruling class. **

**And so it begins..**

**(A/N) Hey everyone, this is obviously my first story and it will get better I hope with everyone critiquing my worse then amateur writing skills. The story will progress into including my own character, and all your favorites- Vegeta, Goku, Brolly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, etc..  
For now Im coming up with how everything's gonna take shape. I'll update as soon as possible and we'll see where this leads. I have some decent plans/ideas in mind right now and appreciate any help and what not that comes along. Battle sequences will be full of bloody gore, there will be romance, and about everything else you want from this story. The Z-fighters will come into play in the next couple of chapters I don't know when, any my character will be appearing next chapter. Hip Hip Hooray!**

**Thanks all and cya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Birth Death Destruction pt 1

**Chapter 1- Birth, Death, and Destruction**

It wasn't just an ordinary day in the Royal Palace of Cemaria, everyone was out preparing festivities, great feasts and decorations were being planned and strung up throughout the empire, the palace army were busy preparing there best uniforms and armor in celebration for the birth of King Emerus's and Queen Celeste's first child and heir to the throne. This was a day to go down in history as the peak to the golden age of the Kraechens. This child was to be named Karic, after the God of War that was revered by all. However, as everyone was preparing for the future celebrations, there was still a very nervous king whom awaited the arrival of his son into this world.

King Emerus wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he paced back and forth outside the birthing complex inside the levitating palace. King Emerus was known for being the most calm, cool, and collected individual of the royal family. He was a very impressive figure to look at as well as respect, standing at 6 ft. 6 inches, he was an imposing figure who commanded respect. His hair was a brilliant crimson with golden streaks flowing down his back ending around his lower back. His broad shoulders and corded muscles twitched nervously as he continued to ball his hands into fists.

King Emerus wasn't the only one's awaiting the arrival of there future king, and far from being relaxed as they had strict orders from there wives, telling each of the 4 war commanders that if the King were to make an early attempt at witnessing his sons birth they'd be on the couch for the next month. Inside they could hear the screams of Queen Celeste as she continued her labor.

Suddenly all went quiet as no sounds could be heard behind the polished molten black doors, it was at this moment that the King stopped directly in front. Before he could even register making his foot do a forward motion to break through the doors, he found himself being slammed into the floor as Brachus, Klestine, Gratis, and Marcus all tackled him to the floor. Each of them having sly smirks on there faces as they succeeded in restraining there King from sending them to the forbidden zone.. The couch!

"What is the meaning of this?" There king fumed as he fought to get free. "Sire, if you only knew the trouble you'd get us in if we'd allow you to do half the things you think up," responded Klestine, a slender Kraechen with blade-like tufts of orangish-golden hair sprouting all over his head with an equally jagged goatee. He was by far the fastest Kraechen to ever live though his crazed moves were often his unbecoming in battles, he was still extremely skilled.

"Indeed sire, we realize the enormity of the situation at hand, however we also have.. Personal lives to tend too as well," remarked Brachus who had the kings upper torso pinned to the marbled floor. "You all had better be off me right this instance, my wife could be cradling…" seethed the king until it started up again. "Ahhhh, please lord let this all stop.. Yeeooouuuww, why did I let that man think this wouldn't be so hard," screamed Celeste.

"Heh, your wife could be blasting you back through these doors, while she swears to every god known to exist or had existed after she gets through with them," chuckled Marcus as he kept the kings feet from kicking.

After what seemed like an eternity, the unthinkable happened. Instead of hearing profanity from half a dozen different languages they heard the crying of an infant. It was at that same instance that all four commanders looked at each other, then down at there king and realized they hadn't a chance now. From out of no where a blazing red aura rose up around the king as his ki alone sent each commander flying off him.

The king raced through the doors with his red aura lingering behind in the hallway. Reaching his wife's side he stopped dead in his tracks, as he beheld the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen. There wrapped up in a black silk blanket laid his son. Prince Karic had finally been born…

**Outer Space**

A being with a green orb rotated around his being stared off into no particular direction determining which planet looked the most inviting. This being was over 7 ft. tall, huge tufts of golden blond hair defied gravity as it shot every which way with just a touch of green, along with massive amounts of muscle. Suddenly, he sensed a spike from the south of his position that drew him towards this planet. Still a fair distance away, this energy he felt was something unique that he'd never come across, it raged like an inferno, yet was piercing like the coldness of winters touch. It was time to investigate this sudden appearance and decipher what it was he was feeling.

**(A/N) Hey everyone, like I said these first couple of chapters will come out pretty fast and will hopefully give you an insight on my writing abilities aswell as where this Alternate Universe in the DragonBallZ Universe will go. Hopefully I'll have some reviews to respond to when I hop onto the internet again tomorrow. I've read quite a few fanfics and found a liking to Brolly, whether he'd be both evil or perhaps still evil though turning good. Anyways, catch everyone next time!**


End file.
